hollowknightfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Domatrice di Dei
Dei Furiosi + Colosseo Intenso 6 |luogo = Prova del Folle Casa degli Dei |vita = 600 (Domatrice) 450 (Bestia) Totale: 1050 |diario = 1 |backer = Dmitry Shcherbakov}} La Domatrice di Dei è un Boss di Hollow Knight. Siede sul vertice della Prova del Folle nel Colosseo dei Folli. Lore La Domatrice di Dei è una veterana guerriera del Colosseo dei Folli che prende posto come boss e ultimo ostacolo alla fine della Prova del Folle, l'ultima e più brutale sfida. La Domatrice compensa la sua piccola statura con la forza della sua Bestia ammaestrata, con la quale combatte. Entrambi presentano i sintomi dell'Infezione. Hollow Knight La Domatrice entra in campo alla fine della Prova del Folle, quando tutti i gladiatori e nemici sono già stati massacrati senza pietà dal Cavaliere. Durante il combattimento, la domatrice e la sua cavalcatura lottano come due entità separate. La prima abbandonerà la battaglia se la sua bestia viene uccisa per prima mentre il secondo, la bestia, continuerà a combattere anche se la sua domatrice è stata sconfitta. In qualunque caso l'Infezione dentro la Bestia verrà espulsa violentemente all'esterno, facendola esplodere. Comportamento e Tattiche La Domatrice usa il seguente attacco: * Balzo: La Domatrice balzerà in aria e abbasserà l'arma, cercando di mirare nella posizione in cui si trovava il Cavaliere a inizio salto. La massima distanza dell'attacco può essere il 75% dell'arena. L'attacco si svolge indipendentemente dal comportamento della Bestia. La Bestia ha i seguenti due attacchi: * Rotolata: La Bestia si appallottolerà e rotolerà per tutta l'arena, fino a che non colpirà un muro. A quel punto rimbalzerà e cercherà di cadere nella posizione in cui si trovava il Cavaliere a inizio rimbalzo. Quando è appallottolata, la Bestia è immune ai danni dell'Aculeo ma può comunque subire i colpi degli Incantesimi. * Emissione: La Bestia sputerà tre globi infetti. Il primo cadrà davanti alla Bestia, il secondo a media distanza e il terzo avrà una gittata molto lunga. La distanza tra un globo e l'altro è sempre la stessa e tra i globi sono presenti degli spazi dove poter rimanere senza subire danni. I globi restano a terra per circa 2 secondi e poi spariscono. La Domatrice si arrende se la Bestia muore per prima, quindi è meglio uccidere prima la Bestia ed evitare di concentrarsi troppo sulla Domatrice. Anche se gli incantesimi fanno uno sporco lavoro, l'Aculeo è abbastanza essenziale durante questo scontro per riuscire sia a raccogliere le ANIME necessarie e sia a schivare con facilità i colpi dei due nemici. Marchio dell'Orgoglio + Aculeo Lungo sono molto utili per raggiungere il boss anche oltre i globi d'acido che sputa sotto di se. Forza Fragile è abbastanza consigliata, mentre Attacco Rapido può essere buona o brutta come scelta, dipendentemente dallo stile del giocatore. L'Attacco Ciclone e la Gloria del Maestro d'Aculeo sono veramente utili contro la Bestia, poiché permette di raggiungerla anche dietro ai globi che sputa sotto di lei. Oltre a questo, ha molti momenti morti dove poterla colpire interamente, sopratutto poco dopo la fine di una rotolata. Usare lo Spirito Vendicativo/Anima d'Ombra è utile perché può colpire sia la Bestia e sia la Domatrice. Serve anche ad allontanare la Domatrice nel caso questa fosse troppo vicina al Cavaliere. Tutti gli Incantesimi possono colpire la Bestia mentre è appallottolata. Usare la Tenebra Discendente dona temporanea invincibilità e infligge grossi danni alla Bestia. Sono raccomandati la Pietra Sciamanica e il Dominatore di Incantesimi. C'è un momento di tempo per curarsi mentre i Boss entrano nell'arena, ma ci sono anche vari e ampi momenti in cui potersi curare durante lo scontro, come negli spazi sicuri che vengono creati tra i globi o dopo che la Bestia è caduta vicina al giocatore dopo una rotolata. Il giocatore può aiutarsi con una Concentrazione Rapida. L'unico problema sarà dovuto dalla Domatrice a cui bisogna prestare molta attenzione. Anche se gli attacchi dall'alto possono avere effetto sulla bestia, dato che non ha effettivi attacchi per raggiungerla, questa risponderà semplicemente con una rotolata dopo pochi rimbalzi. Non è troppo consigliata come strategia, ma può essere utilizzata per scappare via dai pericoli o forzare la bestia alla rotolata. Luogo Questo Boss si trova nel Colosseo dei Folli, più precisamente come boss della Prova del Folle. Pensieri Obiettivo Curiosità * La Domatrice di Dei è stato l'unico boss disegnato da un backer che non fosse un Guerriero del Sogno. Più informazioni sulla questione possono essere trovate qui. ** Il nome iniziale della Domatrice fu "Lobster Lancer". Il nome rispecchiava l'idea originale tratta dall'immagine del backer. ::"The Lancer is a mysterious, melancholy figure, ruminating in a field of countless discarded nails and bones. Hollow Knight may find the challenge is more than he'd bargained for if he should attempt to speak with the Lancer. For the Lancer is not alone, he is accompanied by his stalwart steed: a massive, battle-scarred crustacean. But the old warrior has led a long, arduous existence filled with regret... Perhaps he may finally find peace on the edge of Hollow Knight's trusty nail. Regardless of any embellishment from future bards, what follows is not a glorious battle between heroes; what follows is a miserable execution of a crestfallen veteran well past his prime." * La Domatrice di Dei è uno dei pochi boss ad avere più entità che attaccano contemporaneamente il Cavaliere. Gli altri sono le Obedane, Signore delle Mantidi, Cavaliere Guardiano e i Fratelli Oro e Mato. * Se la Domatrice viene colpita con l'Aculeo dei Sogni questa rivelerà gli stessi dialoghi che possono essere trovati nei relitti. * Dall'Edizione Cuore di Vuoto, non è più necessario sconfiggere la Domatrice di Dei per sbloccare il Pantheon del Gran Maestro. en:Godtamer ru:Божья укротительница Categoria:Nemici di Nidosacro Categoria:Boss di Nidosacro